Rich Girl, Poor Boy
by Arima15
Summary: Kagome is a popular girl at her private school and gets assigned a project with Inuyasha, the poor boy on campus, when he makes fun of her because of her status she gets mad and they argue, but the truth is they both wish they could be together....KagInu
1. Chapter 1

Kanémochi no Shòjo, Mazúshiì bínbō na Shónen

(Rich Girl, Poor Boy)

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" (Good Morning) The young teenage girl yelled as she ran down the hallway of Goshinboku Private High School. She was attempting to catch up with her friend, Sango Tijaya, at the moment it looked as though she wouldn't reach her in time if the other students didn't move. "Sango-chan!" _That got her attention_, Kagome Higurashi thought to herself as Sango turned around to face her.

"Ka-chan, o genki desu ka?" (How are you?) Sango said as she stopped to allow her friend to catch up with her. Sango had her long black hair tied up into a long ponytail that reached to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a rich chocolate color and she always wore red eyeliner, no matter what else she wore that day. It was known around the school as her signature liner. Today she had decided on a pair of low rider jeans and a white tank top with a short sleeved over shirt the same shade as her eyeliner. Her black flip flops let every one know that today was meant for comfort, not style.

Kagome had finally caught her breath and was able to speak. "Genki-desu." (I'm fine) She responded. Sango glanced down then back up, giving Kagome a look that told her there was something wrong. Kagome glanced down as Sango had and realized that her short denim skirt had ridden up during her run down the hall. She quickly tugged it down so it was back into its proper place. "Thanks, I didn't even notice it." Her black hair was down, lying around her face in a natural beauty. Her blue eyes sparkled like the morning sky, attracting the attention of any man in distance of gazing upon her. She wore no make-up and yet she still looked flawless. She wore a spaghetti strapped shirt with a see through over shirt. Her light blue flip flops weren't even dirty, meaning she had probably bought them last night for today's outfit.

"What was the hurry, Kag?" Sango asked as she began to walk down the hall in the direction she was headed in when Kagome first got her attention. Sango wasn't a fast walker, yet she wasn't slow. She walked at a pace that suited her style, her flare. It showed off the slow swinging of her hips as she took each step. It was enough to stop every guy in the hallway.

"I wanted to ask you what was up with you and Miroku." Sango sighed, she knew the question would be asked eventually but she wasn't sure when.

"Kagome, Miroku didn't go here. We had a difficult time getting together, because one of us was always busy. I really miss him, Kagome, but this is best. Besides, he's only middle class, my father would never approve." Her gaze was fixed on the floor so no one would see her fighting back tears.

"Gomen nasai, Sango." Kagome would never knew what it was like to be in love with someone outside of her class. Every guy that she went out with either came from a family with more money then her or an equal amount. "Did you break up with him or…"

"Hai, I broke up with him yesterday. Kagome it was so bad, he actually begged me not to break up with him." Sango turned into the girls bathroom so that no would be able to see her tears.

Kagome took a seat on the plush white couch, patting the spot next to her she motioned for Sango to take a seat. "Do you love him, Sango?" She picked up a tissue off the counter before sitting next to her friend.

"Watákushi wa wakárimasèn (I do), I love him very much, but my mother told me that if I didn't break up with him she would tell father. If my father knew he would cut up all my credit cards." Kagome pulled her friend in for a hug. "Kagome, nani mò o-ítoma shina-kute wà watákushi wa wakárimasèn? (What should I do?) I don't want my parents to cut me off but I want to be able to see him, he was the best thing to ever happen to me besides you." Kagome was doing her best to comfort her friend, but so far she wasn't making any progress and the bell was getting ready to ring.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sango-chan, but if you really love him you'll do anything to see him. No matter what happens." Kagome stood up, smiled at her saddened friend and left the bathroom to go to her class.

"Kotó ni yoru to kánòja wa tadáshiì. (Maybe she's right.)" She said quietly after her friend had walked out.

A/N: Okay, I want all of you to know that some of my Japanese may not be correct…I'm still working on it. So don't write me saying "Oh, that's not how you say blah blah blah…" or "This is the correct way to say…so and so…." I'm working on it and if I'm wrong after something is already posted and I figure it out later….I'll fix it….Thank you for reading and I hope you take a minute to review…..thanks again….


	2. Chapter 2

Kanémochi no Shòjo, Mazúshiì bínbō na Shónen

(Rich Girl, Poor Boy)

Chapter 2

A/N: Just to let you all know…Inuyasha is human in this story…incase anyone wanted to know.

"Inuyasha, what's so bad about this school? Do you realize what I had to do to get you in here?" The older man said as he stood next to his youngest son. The boy known as Inuyasha could only frown, his golden eyes glaring at his father in distaste.

"Sonó tòri jigóku nani! (So, the hell, what!)" He yelled at his father. "Why in gods name would I want to go to a private school?" He said looking at his father. "I was perfectly happy at my old school. Besides, all the people that go here are a bunch of preppy rich bitches." He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked as if he were a young child.

"Inuyasha!" His father was finally loosing his temper and wasn't about to let the younger generation win. "You will go to this school and you will like it. Do you understand me?" He was standing strong and would not waver.

"Whatever" He ignored his father and walked into the large building. Into a sea of teenage losers. All they did was go to school then go to the mall to spend their parent's money. 'If only they could live the life I've been living.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his first class of the day.

Inuyasha was too busy sulking that he didn't notice the young woman that was rushing down the hall, not paying attention. They ran right into each other, knocking the others books right out of their hands. Falling onto the floor the young girl looked up to see the black haired Inuyasha staring at her.

"Gomen nasai." She said as she stood up. "I didn't see you." He had no time to say anything before she picked up her books and continued on her way.

"Bitch." He said to himself. "She runs into me, says sorry and doesn't even bother to help pick up my shit." He bent down and grabbed his books, noticing that she had forgotten one of her own in her rush to get to her class on time. He decided that he didn't have to time to turn it in now and would get it to the office later.

Inuyasha walked into his first class and handed the teacher the transfer information from the office, telling him that he would be in this class for first period.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Inuyasha Takashi. (Good morning)" She said as she took the papers from him. "Please take a seat and I will get you the work you need to catch up on for this weeks lesson after class." He ignored her and found a seat in the back of the room. He tossed his books on the desk and flopped down onto the chair. Sitting on top of his books was the girl's notebook that she had forgotten. On the cover it read 'Kagome Higurashi, Period 1 History'. He opened it to the first page and read the words that she had scribbled in a neat writing.

'_My project is on the Feudal Era. A time in our history when demons walked free and priestesses were sought for their magnificent powers. A time when the jewel of four souls wreaked havoc upon those who neared it. A time when the evil half-demon, Naraku, looked to destroy the world; it all started with Naraku and the trap he set to put the priestess Kikyo and a half-demon, named Inuyasha, against each other. This was after Inuyasha and Kikyo had already fallen in love, so he used their emotions and different backgrounds to destroy the other. Kikyo finally shot Inuyasha, with an arrow, and pinned him to a tree. The priestess had been injured during their feud and died, taking with her the tainted Shikon jewel. Together they would stay in the afterworld.'_

'The half-demon in her story has the same name as me, I wonder if this is based on an actual historical legend." By the time he finished reading the first page the bell had rung and class began, making him close the book to return to it later.

"Okay class, today we start our projects, the ones you were all writing about. You will get an assigned partner and one of your stories will be made into some kind of movie, play, picture book, or whatever you think will get you a passing grade. I'll walk around the room and you will all draw numbers to see who you're partner will be." The teacher picked up a hat and walked up and down the rows, letting each student grab a number.

"Inuyasha, I know you haven't written a story for this so when you get you're partner maybe you two can work something out. If the one your partner has already written is good enough then you can continue with that one or make another one, ok?" He nodded and she walked back up to the front of the class. "Alright, will everyone please get with your partner and begin your work. The end project will be due next Wednesday, the gives you a week to complete it." Everyone in the class stood up and walked around until all that was left was a girl and Inuyasha. She noticed first that he didn't have anyone sitting next to him and walked over to his desk.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, what's your name?" He looked up to see the same girl he ran into on his way to class. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He hadn't noticed it earlier but she was beautiful and he hated to admit it, but he defiantly wanted to see more of her.

"Inuyasha, by the way, you forgot this earlier when we bumped into each other." He picked up the notebook that was sitting on his desk and handed it to her. He watched as her eyes lit up.

"Arigato gozaimasu, I had thought I lost it." (Thank you very much) She pulled a chair over to his desk and sat next to him. "I'm not sure if you have a story yet, but we can use mine if you want, or yours, whichever you prefer." He couldn't say no to her; her smile was just to captivating.

"Let's use yours, I don't have one yet." She smiled again, and he knew he was gone.

A/N: Alright…it's the end of a chapter, you know what to do!!!!


End file.
